


Five Times Shiro Didn't Tell Allura He Loved Her

by justanotherblondewriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Caring, F/M, Friendship, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherblondewriter/pseuds/justanotherblondewriter
Summary: And the one time he did.





	Five Times Shiro Didn't Tell Allura He Loved Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All the wonderful Shallura shippers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+the+wonderful+Shallura+shippers).



> I should put a *spoilers* warning just because at least one of these will take place after the whole 'Operation Korun' plot, which I have my own speculations on. I, obviously, don't know for certain what's going on with Shiro, but I've got my suspicions and they will be a minor part of this.
> 
> I also want to say that I know the Lions all have their separate hangers in the Castle, but for the sake of this story, they will not.
> 
> Enjoy!

The hanger is quiet, eerily so. The air is stiff with an uncomfortable tension that no one knows quite how to break. Sitting on the massive paw of the Black Lion, Shiro sighs heavily as he pulls his helmet from his head and sets it on one of the robotic beast's toes. Sweat plasters his hair to his neck and forehead, dripping from the edge of his jaw. His breathing is no larger heavy, but he takes each breath in slowly. They had just returned from a rescue mission had not panned out as it was supposed to. They'd come across another Belmera the Galra forces had taken over and were using for their own means, and had intended to free it as they had with the first one they'd come across. Just yesterday, the group had snuck through the caverns to tell the Balmerans their plans to free them with a promise to return the next day to execute those plans. But it seemed the Galra had an inside man who'd heard the news of the would-be rebellion and gave the Galra time to strike first. They had left bombs throughout the caverns of the great Balmera, that detonated the moment the Paladins landed.

Each and every Balmeran that had resided on the planet was dead. Even after spending hours and hours digging through what remained of the Balmera, the Paladins only found corpses waiting for them. The deeper they got, the bloodier it seemed to be. Still, they continued to dig, calling out for anyone who'd lived to let them know they were there. All they got were the echoings of their own shouts. In the end, when they were all covered in dust, with loss and despair sitting heavy on their chests, Shiro had called it off and ordered them all back to the Castle.

It was no surprise to any of them that Hunk had taken it the worst. Despite the fact that none of them said anything on their way back to the Castle, they could all feel the pain that radiated from their food-loving friend, could hear the soft sobs echoing through the comms. He was obviously trying to hold it back, to save them from his emotional reaction, but they were all connected. There was no hiding just how truly heartbroken their Yellow Paladin was.

When they'd returned to the Castle, Hunk immediately left the group without so much as a backward glance, rushing out of his lion and past Allura, who watched him with sad eyes and a hand pressed over her chest. She seemed uncertain of whether to follow after him or greet the other Paladins, but she finally turned around and walked further into the hanger.

She stood before Shiro now, her bright eyes shimmering with her own unshed tears. "Shiro," she says softly, reaching down to place a gentle hand on the shoulder of his armor. "It was not your fault." The Princess glanced over her shoulder, towards the door Hunk had exited from. "He will be alright."

He looks up at her, giving a sad smile and a nod. "I know. I just wish that made it easier to bare." He reached up, pressing his hand over hers and giving it a grateful squeeze.

They stand there a moment before Allura nods once. They remove their hands as she makes her way to Pidge, who is slowly coming out of her own lion now.

Swallowing hard, Shiro looks at the rest of his team. Lance and Keith stand together, heads bowed as they talk. Their shoulders are slumped, clear indications of how the day has effected them as well. Shiro steadies himself before speaking. "Get some rest, guys. This was a hard blow, I know. Let's just take the rest of the day to unwind and get ourselves back together." When his only reply is a handful of soft 'sure's' and 'yeah's', he nods and picks up his helmet. "If anyone needs me, I'm going to get cleaned up and then grab some food. Don't hesitate to come to me if you need to talk."

He exits then, finally letting his shoulders drop as the doors to the hanger slide shut behind him. His feet feel heavier than normal as he walks, internally beating himself up over the outcome of the mission. He knows, _he does_ , that it isn't his fault. But the guilt that pulses deep in his heart refuses to go away. Another death at the hands of the Galra is just another failure. When he reaches his room, he tosses his helmet onto his bed as he begins removing the rest of his armor. The suit sticks to him, but he feels better once it's all off put away, his feet padding softly as he enters the bathroom.

The cool water is a luxury as it hits his hot skin, washing away the sweat and dirt from the day. It helps clear his head and he runs his fingers through his hair, each of his muscles slowly relaxing as the tension washes away with the dirt. It doesn't last long enough. Reluctantly he turns the water off and grabs a towel, running it across his skin before ruffling up his hair to dry it as well. Once done, he tosses it aside and heads back to his room to get dressed in something a little more comfortable.

It doesn't take long before he's heading towards the kitchen, dragged there by the growling of his stomach. They'd exerted a lot of energy attempting to dig through all the rubble of the Balmera and he hadn't eaten since that morning. He was so hungry that even the green gooey Altean food sounded like a four-course meal.

As he turns down the hall to the kitchen, his ears pick up on some murmurs, followed closely by a couple of sharp breaths. Eyebrows coming together, his steps slow as he approaches and peaks around the corner. Within he finds Hunk, sitting on the counter with a bowl of green goo balanced in one hand as he uses his other to shovel it into his mouth. There are obvious tear stains on his cheeks and after a moment he sets the bowl down with a hard swallow.

"I just, I don't understand. I don't get it. They were _innocent_. They were just living their lives. How can the Galra be so heartless?" He says, head falling into his open palms. His large frame shakes as more sobs rake through his being.

Just as Shiro is about to step in, Allura appears to Hunk's right. Her hair is pulled back in an intricate braid, though she wears the same outfit as she had earlier. She has another bowl of green goo in her hands, which she sets beside the Yellow Paladin. "Oh, Hunk. I know how you must being feeling." Her hand lands softly on Hunk's arm, rubbing gently. "The Galra are monsters for what they've done. And I am so, so sorry you had to see what they are so will to do to others." Her tone is soft and careful. "Here, how about another bowl? Eating always helps you feel better," she says, lifting the bowl up to him.

Sniffing, Hunk sits up and accepts the food, mustering up a small smile. "Thank you, Allura." He sighs, a spoonful of green stopping short from entering his mouth. "I don't think I can do this anymore. I just...It's too hard. It's too painful." His eyes shut tightly. "I'm not like everyone else. Pidge, she has a reason to keep fighting. And Keith and Lance, this is the kind of life they wanted. Even Shiro is a soldier. They all...I'm not meant for this." His shoulder fall and he exhales loudly. "I'm not strong enough to be a Paladin."

His eyes shift away from Hunk, guilt building up in the back of his throat. Sometimes he forgets that the rest of them were still only kids. Keith was the eldest of the other Paladins and even he was only eighteen. This wasn't the kind of life they should be living. They should be on Earth, laughing at stupid jokes and going home to their families each night.

"Hunk, listen," Allura begins, pulling Shiro's attention back to them. The Princess is sitting on the counter next to Hunk now, hands clasped tightly in her lap. "What happened today was a terrible, terrible mistake. You have every single right to be upset over what transpired." Her hand finds Hunk's arm again. "But you need to know, this is why we fight. Because, even though not every mission will be a success, every planet under Galra control deserves the chance for more. And as a Paladin, you are a key factor in that. So, mourn those we've lost today. Because no one should have to die for this. But tomorrow, get back in the Yellow Lion, fight for those who cannot fight for themselves. And remember, you don't have to be like the other to be a great Paladin. The Yellow Lion chose _you_ for who _you_ are."

Shiro can't help it, he smiles. Allura is incredible, he realizes with a twinge in his chest. Without her, Voltron would have never made it this far. None of them would have. Truly she is the heart of the team.

Hunk seems to realize it too and he wraps an arm around the Atlean's shoulders, pulling her in for a crushing side-hug. "Thank you, Allura. I didn't realize how badly I needed to hear that." He holds her a beat longer before letting her go. "I'm sorry I got all emotional on you. I didn't-"

She holds up a hand. "Never apologize for your feelings, Hunk. They're so important for you to have. And they're such a large part of what connects you to the Yellow Lion. Kind and caring, remember when I told you that?" Her smile is bright. "Please, never forget it." They embrace again, Hunk's shoulders shaking once more, though Shiro is certain the tears of grateful this time.

As they part, he steps into the kitchen, "You guys save any of the green goo for me?" He asks, smiling as he looks between the two of them.

Wiping his eyes on the back of his sleeve, Hunk gives a soft chuckle. "That's up to Allura. She's been making it for me, I've just been eating it." He seems to remember that there's still a bowl of it in his hands and he begins devouring it right away.

Allura slides from the counter with a laugh. "Of course we have some for you, Shiro. I'll get you a bowl," she says, heading towards the dishes.

"That's alright, Princess. I can get it." He heads that way as well, meeting her there. Glancing back at Hunk, he drops his voice and his hand falls on her mid-back. "Princess, I-" She turns to look up at him, cyan eyes meeting his own onyx ones. He realizes almost immediately how little space there is between them. The words die in his throat and he swallows them down. "Thank you. I overheard the two of you talking and I just want to say I appreciate you speaking with Hunk after what went down on the Balmera. I've never really been good at that kind of thing. And he needs that."

"You don't have to thank me, Shiro. I'm part of the team too. I care about them just as much as you do." She's looking up at him now and he can barely piece a thought together.

He finally speaks. "I know."

"Hey, did you find out if we have any more? I've got room for at least one more bowl," Hunk says across the room. Shiro and Allura step away from one another, eyes hitting the floor to avoid meeting one another's gaze.

"It looks like we do!" Allura says finally, getting together three bowls of the edible mush. "Just enough for the three of us." She hands Shiro a bowl, the markings on her cheeks glowing faintly when their hands brush against one another. But she doesn't pause before taking Hunk another bowl and taking her seat beside him on the counter once more.

Bowl in hand, Shiro moves to join them, sitting on the other side of Hunk. It feels right, being there with the two of them. He may not be as empathetic as Allura, but he does truly care about the other Paladins. He hopes they all know that.

"To those we lost today," Hunk says, lifting his bowl up.

Shiro and Allura lift theirs as well, the words leaving their mouths in unison. "And to those we save tomorrow." Their eyes meet over Hunk's arms and they share a brief, happy smile.

"And those we save tomorrow," Hunk echoes as he begins to eat. The Princess and the other Paladin follow his lead.


End file.
